rifftraxfandomcom-20200215-history
Ghost (RiffTrax Presents)
Ghost is a 1990 American romantic fantasy / crime thriller film starring Patrick Swayze, Demi Moore, Tony Goldwyn, and Whoopi Goldberg. It was written by Bruce Joel Rubin and directed by Jerry Zucker. The plot centers on a young woman in jeopardy (Moore) and the ghost of her murdered lover (Swayze), who tries to save her with the help of a reluctant psychic (Goldberg). RiffTrax Presents released their riff in June 2009. Plot Synopsis & Original Trailer Spoilers Begin Sam Wheat (Patrick Swayze), a banker, and Molly Jensen (Demi Moore), a potter, are a loving couple who move into a New York City apartment. At work, Sam confides in his good friend and colleague Carl Bruner (Tony Goldwyn) his discovery of a major discrepancy in multiple bank accounts with unusually high balances. Carl offers to investigate the matter, but Sam decides to investigate himself. Later that night, Sam and Molly are attacked by armed thug Willie Lopez (Rick Aviles) and Sam is killed by a gunshot during a struggle with Willie. Sam's ghost arises from his dead body, which lies next to the distraught Molly. He gradually realizes that he is a ghost whose presence cannot be seen or heard. Sam stays close to Molly, who remains distraught at losing him. Carl stops by to see Molly and persuades her to get some fresh air. Sam can't bring himself to walk through the door after them, but Willie comes in, looking for something. When Molly returns, the killer hides until Sam spooks Molly's cat, causing Willie to get scratched and flee. Sam steps through the door, and follows the killer to his place in Brooklyn, where he hears that he will return to Molly's house. Before he returns to the city, Sam chances on the parlor of Oda Mae Brown (Whoopi Goldberg), a charlatan medium who discovers to her shock that she has actual psychic powers when she is able to hear Sam, her first real ghost. Sam persuades Oda Mae to warn Molly about Willie, but Molly does not believe her, especially after the police inform her of Oda Mae's extensive criminal record as a forger and con artist. Sam discovers that Carl was laundering money for drug dealers at the bank and that he sent Willie to rob Sam in order to acquire his security codes so that Carl could transfer the money from the many accounts to one at another bank. Sam learns how to interact with solid matter by willpower from an aggressive poltergeist (Vincent Schiavelli) he meets in the New York City subway who claims to have been murdered when somebody pushed him onto the subway tracks (it is implied he actually committed suicide). Afterward, Sam persuades Oda Mae to thwart Carl's money laundering scheme. Following Sam's instructions, Oda Mae impersonates the owner of Carl's fake bank account, closes the account, and reluctantly gives the $4 million cashier's check to a church related homeless shelter. Carl, due to transfer the money to a correspondent bank overseas, becomes desperate when he finds the account closed and empty. Sam taunts him in the deserted office by moving objects and making accusations appear on his computer screen, repeatedly typing "MURDERER" and "SAM". Carl visits Molly and declares to Sam that he will kill Molly unless the money is returned that evening. He and Willie then go to Oda Mae's apartment to find her. Sam manages to get there first and warns Oda Mae and her two sisters, who quickly escape and take refuge in a neighbor's apartment. As Carl and Willie ransack Oda Mae's apartment in search of the money, Sam manages to separate them and torments Willie by relentlessly throwing objects at him. Horrified and confused, Willie flees the apartment and is run over by a car. Willie rises as a ghost and is dragged into the darkness by a gang of shadowy demons, presumably to Hell. Afterwards, Sam and Oda Mae return to Molly's apartment to warn her about Carl, but she refuses to let her in and breaks down in grief. Sam finally convinces her that Oda Mae is genuine and he is truly present as a ghost by having her push a penny underneath the front door and Sam levitating it in front of Molly. Astonished, Molly lets Ode Mae inside and while waiting for the police, Sam possesses Oda Mae's body to share a final dance with Molly. Carl breaks into Molly's place and chases Molly and Oda Mae out to the storage room. Sam is briefly left too weakened to stop him, as possession of a human body is extremely taxing to a ghost. Carl manages to take hold of Oda Mae and demands the money, but Molly comes to her aid and holds Carl off long enough for Oda Mae to escape his grasp. Carl grabs Molly and holds her at gunpoint, but Sam recovers and disarms him. Carl tries to escape by swinging a giant metal hook at Sam and climbing through a window. The hook hits the window and breaks the plate glass into several jagged shards, then the window slides down to pierce Carl's abdomen, killing him. The shadowy demons that took Willie carry Carl's ghost away. As Sam goes to Oda Mae and Molly and asks if they are all right, Molly suddenly realizes that she can hear him, too. A heavenly light fills the room and Sam becomes fully visible to both Molly and Oda Mae. Sam looks behind him and sees hundreds of people, presumably angels, in a gateway to Heaven. With his task completed, Sam says an emotional farewell to Molly, thanks Oda Mae for her help, turns and walks into the light. Spoilers End Cast and Crew *Patrick Swayze as Sam Wheat *Demi Moore as Molly Jensen *Whoopi Goldberg as Oda Mae Brown *Tony Goldwyn as Carl Bruner *Rick Aviles as Willie Lopez *Vincent Schiavelli as Subway Ghost *Gail Boggs as Oda Mae's Sister *Armelia McQueen as Oda Mae's Sister Quotes Notes See Also *Flatliners *Jaws 3 *Poltergeist *Footloose External Links *Ghost on RiffTrax *Ghost on Amazon Category:Ghost Category:RiffTrax Presents Category:Cole Stratton Category:Janet Varney Category:RiffTrax Presents in 2009